Raspberry Diamond (Marydot)
Raspberry Diamond is the youngest ruler of the Crystal Empire. She was created by Marydot. Appearance Raspberry Diamond, unlike her other sisters, is pleased with her small stature. It can be said that it is a little higher than any Pearl. Raspberry Diamond with crimson-pink hair, gathered in elongated pointed odango with pink bows, from which depart two very lush, but short tails, and has narrow light crimson eyes. She wears a manicure crimson and a small make-up on her face. Her lips are plump, like other diamonds, but have a clear line of lipstick, and the skin is pink. Raspberry Diamond wears a dress of dark crimson color with sleeves-lanterns, and on her feet she wears dark crimson stripes stockings and pink ballet flats with a gold circle. Her stone has the shape of a heart and is on the lumbago. Personality Raspberry Diamond is very tactful and soft when communicating, which by itself is a sign of her benevolence. She is ready to provide free aid, even if she is not asked to do so. However, she becomes very irritable when her wishes are not fulfilled on demand. She will be offended and complain all day. Raspberry Diamond prefers to refuse responsibility, even if mistakes are the result of her own actions. She believes that political chores are simply a waste of time. Story For 10,000 years, the Diamonds had only four regents, namely: Black, Red Diamond, Green and Turquoise Diamonds. Black noticed that they need replenishment and decided to do so. The first novelty for Diamonds was the Purple Diamond, but it turned out to be defective due to the fact that it has a male gender. Therefore, Black decided to create one more, but for some unknown reason, the unknown Diamond disappeared. Black was very evil, because almost all the resources for the Diamond were exhausted. Red advised not to give up and try again to create a new gem, but now to create it diamonds decided to do it together. Although there were few resources, they didn’t care how tall he was and were able to create his new sister. Raspberry turned out to be rather small, but the Diamonds had the main thing that she was safe and sound. The Raspberry Diamond learned a lot in a few years and became the best friend for the Red, which raised it, so Crimson got very attached to her, that the rest even envied the Red Diamond. Then Raspberry Diamond received her Pearl when she was 10 years old. Many years passed, Raspberry Diamond was rather bored of sitting in her room, and she wanted to have her own colony. Diamonds thought for a long time whether it was possible to entrust a colony to her and simply offered her a Pink Diamond so that Raspberry Diamond would help her to prosper the Earth. When Pink left the government, Raspberry Diamond had to manage the colony herself. Abilities The Raspberry Diamond has all the universal abilities of a gem: tremendous strength, immortality, summoning weapons, changing forms, blinking objects and the possibility of merging. Like any diamond, its body is of enormous strength, making it impossible to destroy it. Skills Possession of a sword-cane: Raspberry Diamond, thanks to years of training and training, she can call her weapon: crimson sword-cane. Dual Ownership: Raspberry Diamond can wield two swords in combat. Blasts of energy: she can shoot fireballs and arrow-shaped beams of energy from her weapon. Unique abilities A ridiculous aura: when the Raspberry Diamond laughs, her laugh makes everyone nearby laugh. Teleportation: Raspberry Diamond can teleport and take with them others who must contact it. The only restriction for her is that she needs to know where she wants to go before teleporting. Reading thoughts: if Raspberry Diamond can directly look into the eyes of another gem, she can read his thoughts. This ability only acts on gems and does not affect hybrids or organic life forms. Increased Strength: A diamond has superhuman strength. Crystallization: the ability is to transform the soil into crimson crystals through respiration. To create fragments, she applies the strength and pressure of the hands on the finished mineral. Bubble: A diamond can create a protective sphere of a crimson color around it. Healing forces: Raspberry Diamond shows the ability to heal with the help of his tears. She can mend cracked gems and heal the wounds of other creatures. However, the healing power does not affect the damaged gems. Resurrection from the dead: in addition to healing, it can resurrect people and animals from the dead. The resurrected ones acquired crimson color, as well as immortality, pocket dimension and some other abilities. Phytogenesis: Raspberry Diamond also has the ability to grow intelligent plants that act as protectors. Connections Crystal Empire A Diamond belongs to all friends, and he always tries to help everyone. Sometimes this should be due to small things, and it should always be subordinate, and those who are offended, and those who should be punished, must sit in a closed tower until he apologizes to Raspberry Diamond. Pink Diamond She loved spending time with Pink, loved sharing secrets. When Pink Diamond was gone, Raspberry Diamond was very upset. Raspberry Pearls Raspberry Diamond loves his servant and always tries to please her when she is not in the mood. Red Diamond Raspberry loves her sister and is very grateful to her for not leaving her in trouble and was able to teach Raspberry with her basic abilities. Red was for her, both mother and sister. Black Diamond A Diamond treats her well, but often does not listen to her orders, considering them to be empty words. Black often quarrels with her because of the rashness of Raspberry Diamond, because Raspberry herself is angry with her and locked up in her room. Turquoise Diamond Raspberry Diamond was hostile to Turquoise, since Turquoise itself did not like Crimson because of childish behavior. Often put up with disgruntled persons. Purple Diamond They like to spend time together. Sometimes they quarrel, but very rarely. Green Diamond Green for Raspberry was the only one with whom she never quarreled. Always listened to her. Unknown Diamond Heard of him from a black diamond. Raspberry Diamond listened and wanted to meet him. Gemology * Diamond is a solid form of the element carbon with its atoms arranged in a crystal structure called diamond cubic. At room temperature and pressure, another solid form of carbon known as graphite is the chemically stable form, but diamond almost never converts to it. Diamond has the highest hardness and thermal conductivity of any natural material, properties that are utilized in major industrial applications such as cutting and polishing tools. They are also the reason that diamond anvil cells can subject materials to pressures found deep in the Earth. * Because the arrangement of atoms in diamond is extremely rigid, few types of impurity can contaminate it (two exceptions being boron and nitrogen). Small numbers of defects or impurities (about one per million of lattice atoms) color diamond blue (boron), yellow (nitrogen), brown (defects), green (radiation exposure), purple, pink, orange or red. Diamond also has relatively high optical dispersion(ability to disperse light of different colors). * Most natural diamonds have ages between 1 billion and 3.5 billion years. Most were formed at depths between 150 and 250 kilometers (93 and 155 mi) in the Earth's mantle, although a few have come from as deep as 800 kilometers (500 mi). Under high pressure and temperature, carbon-containing fluids dissolved minerals and replaced them with diamonds. Much more recently (tens to hundreds of million years ago), they were carried to the surface in volcanic eruptions and deposited in igneous rocks known as kimberlites and lamproites. * Synthetic diamonds can be grown from high-purity carbon under high pressures and temperatures or from hydrocarbon gas by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). Imitation diamonds can also be made out of materials such as cubic zirconia and silicon carbide. Natural, synthetic and imitation diamonds are most commonly distinguished using optical techniques or thermal conductivity measurements. Trivia Category:Diamonds